


140416

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: Unfinished Letters [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Mga liham na hindi napadala, nabasa, at natapos dahil sa pagitan ng paglimot at pag-alala,  pinili nila ang patuloy na magmahal.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Unfinished Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789825
Kudos: 3





	140416

**Author's Note:**

> Played Anbu by Chanyeol and Lee Sunhee while writing this pakinggan niyo rin habang binabasa :))

Ika-16 ng Abril taong 2014  
5:17 ng madaling araw   
Naghahantay ng  
Bukang liwayway

Junmyeon,

Mula sa kinatatayuan ko, naririnig ko ang mahihinang huni ng mga ibon, ang pag-indayog ng mga dahon sa saliw ng mga hangin. Kasalukuyan akong nasa labas ng bahay mo at dahan dahang hinahalo ang tinimpla kong kape. Nakasanayan ko nang uminom nito para patuloy na magising, nang sa ganun ay wala akong masayang na oras, walang masayang na pagkakataon, lalo na nung mga panahon ikaw ang kasama ko. Unti-unti ko nang naaaninag ang liwanag mula sa bintana. Kailangan ko na ring masanay na gumising nang maaga, para maabutan ang pagsikat ng araw.

Gaya ng pinangako ko, inaalagaan ko si Vivi na bigay mo sakin nung kaarawan ko, napaka arte kamo nun, kapag inuutusan hindi ako sinusunod. Kung gaano siya kasaya damitan at ilakad, ganun naman ka stress maglinis ng dumi niya, pero natutuwa naman ako kapag tumatabi siya sakin kapag matutulog na ako.  
Nililinis ko yung kwarto mo at madalas dito na ako nakakatulog. Mas malambot ang unan at kumot mo kumpara sa andun sa apartment ko. Alam mo bang wala pa akong palya sa pabisita dun sa daycare na pinupuntahan natin? Linggo Linggo akong bumibisita kaya kilala na ako ng lahat ng bata na andun, si Tenten tanda mo? Yung makulit na hindi ako pinapansin? Tropa na kami nun. Masaya rin pala na kasama silang mag color color lang. Hinihingi ko nga minsan mga drawing nila kase andun tayo tas may heart. Tama nga yung sabi mo nun kay Sam, kailangan ko lang maghintay para makipag-usap siya, mahiyain siya pero nagiging madaldal pagtagal. Kung pwede ko lang araw-arawin bisita ko gagawin ko.

Si Jongdae pala, nagrereklamo kase ang hirap daw ng trabaho mo, tinatawanan ko nalang siya kase parang nung nakaraan pinagdadasal na niyang mapromote pero ngayon, kung pumasok yun lagi nang may eyebags. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, tinutulungan ko rin yun minsan. Minsan lang kase marami rin akong ginagawa haha.

Kung iniisip mong baka ngayon pumapayat ako, nilulutuan ako ni kuya Kyungsoo, sana nga hindi ka na nag-abalang sabihan si kuya kase kaya ko naman magluto, inaaral ko kaya yung recipe ni mama na adobo. Pero okay na rin siguro yun dahil cup noodles palang din expertise ko ngayon.

Pasensya na pala kung minsan pinapakialaman ko mga damit mo, alam kong naiinis ka lalo na kung hindi ko nilalagay sa labahan pagkatapos. Yung bag mo nasa loob na ng cabinet, walang gumagalaw nun kase alam kong mas naiinis ka pag yun ang narumihan.

Ginagawa ko lahat ng gusto mong gawin ko, pero siguro mahirap pa rin yung hiling mo na maging masaya ako. Parang hindi ko mapagsama yung hindi paglimot sa lahat at ang pagiging masaya. Kasama ng hindi ko paglimot yung mga alaala ng pagtulog sa ospital, pagtulak ng wheelchair papunta sa labas, yung tunog ng oxygen na dumadaloy papasok sa ilong mo, yung mga haplos mo sa buhok ko ‘pag tumatabi ako sayo.

Minsan naiisip ko na baka masyadong busy ang tadhana sa ibang bagay kaya hindi na niya agad ako napakilala sayo nang mas maaga. Nung mga panahon na estudyante ka pa, nung mga panahon na kaya mo pang gumala, nung mga panahon na ayos lang na makapagpuyat ka. Bilang man ang mga masasayang alaala na meron tayong dalawa, itinuturing ko iyon na espesyal at hindi kailanman mapapalitan.

Alam kong minsan napapagod ka ring magpunas ng luha ko, napapagod ka ring magpanggap na ayos sa harap ko, napapagod na isiping okay lang ako kahit alam mong umiiyak ako pagkasara ng pinto, sa ating dalawa alam kong mas napapagod ka, pero salamat sa paglaban, sa araw araw na pagsalubong mo ng ngiti tuwing bumibisita ako, sa mga halik sa ulo, para bang ikaw ang nagbibigay ng lakas kahit na ikaw ang may kailangan nun.

Sabi mo pa sakin na para hindi ako malungkot, isipin ko nalang na sa ibang mundo, wala kang sakit at magiging normal lang tayo na magkasintahan, magdedate, magseselosan, magbabati at maghahalikan sa kwarto. Sa ibang mundo, magagawa natin yung pangarap mong makasakay sa eroplano at makita ang aurora borealis sa ibang bansa kasama ako. Ipikit ko lang ang mga mata ko at isipin na sa ibang mundo o sa susunod na habang buhay, masaya tayo.

Alam mong tinutupad ko ang mga pangako ko sayo, kaya sana ‘wag mong kalimutan yung iyo. Na hindi ka mawawala sa buhay ko, dahil sabi mo na mawala ka man ay hindi namamatay ang uganayan na meron tayo. Na babalik ka bilang malamig na hangin sa madaling araw at pagkaraan ay ang unang liwanag na dadampi sa balat ko tuwing umaga. Iyon na lang ang tangi kong panghahawakan…

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking kung gagawan ko ba ng english ver. 'to haha


End file.
